More Than Miles
by AngelEyes2012
Summary: Chris starts to leave for his tour with his band but realizes that there's someone he can't leave behind no matter how many miles he tires to put between them. Ok summary stinks so I'm sorry about that, Also my first short story instead of a chapter one.


**This story is based on of Brantley Gilbert's song More than Miles**

**I don't own the song or the people in this story only Frank he was my Idea**

* * *

Chris Jericho set in his tour bus staring out at the traffic ahead, They had been stuck in traffic for only a few minutes but to Chris it seemed like hours. "Do you think we'll be moving anytime soon," Chris asked his bus driver Frank. "I'll be honest with you, with what I can see ahead of us, we're going to be here a while," Frank said looking over at him. "Well I'm going to go watch t.v. or something," Chris said getting up from the seat, But stopping when a picture on his side of the dash-board caught his eye reaching and getting the picture Chris set back down in his seat thinking of that morning when he was leaving.

_Flashback_

_"So you were just going to leave without saying good-bye," came a sleepy voice behind him, "I figured you needed to sleep, since you have to leave later," Chris spoke still facing the door. "I told you when we started dating, I stood behind you when you said you wanted to tour," Justin spoke not moving from the stairs. "I remember," Chris said still facing the door. "Can you at least look at me," Justin said letting the tears slip down his face. "We both know I can't Angel," Chris said in a whisper. "Why not," Justin asked the older man._

_"Because If I turn around and look at you, I'm not getting on that bus," Chris said with his hand on the door knob opening the door. "Well fine then, if you can't be man enough to look at me then leave," Justin yelled at him as he stepped out the door. "I'm sorry Justin," Chris said as he closed the door behind him, "Fine then be a chicken and take the easy way out," Justin yelled at the closed-door throwing the glass vase against it, causing Chris to turn around to take one last look at the house shaking his head._

_End of Flashback_

"Finally, Traffic's moving," Frank said looking over at a dazed looking Chris. "Huh," Chris said coming back to reality looking up from the picture. "Traffic's finally moving, Is what I said," Frank said shaking his head at Chris. "So it is," Chris said looking out the wind shield in front of him. "The little one will forgive you," Frank said nodding toward the picture. "I'm not sure about this time, any other time I would say yes, but now I'm not sure," Chris said looking down at the picture in his hand.

_Meanwhile_

"Come on Justin," Heath yelled from the car. "I'm coming," Justin yelled closing the door behind him. "It's your fault if we're late," Heath yelled back at him. "It's a fifteen minute drive and we've got an hour to get there," Justin said shaking his head and walking to the car. "Well come on," Heath called out as Justin opened the door and got it. "Did Chris..., But before Heath could finish his sentence Justin stopped him. "I don't really wanna talk about it," Justin said looking out the window. "It will be ok," Heath said looking at the other man while pulling away from the curve silently cussing Chris Jericho.

After a thirty minute the two pulled up to the arena. "Are you sure you don't... But before Heath could finish the sentence Justin was out of the car. "About time you two got here," Wade Barrett said walking up to them, seeing Heath standing behind Justin shaking his head no. "Yes we're finally here, and no I don't want to talk about it," Justin said looking between the two men before walking into the building. "I take it Chris has left," Wade said looking at the smaller man while watching Justin walk away from them. "What in the world gave you that idea," Heath said looking at the older man.

_Meanwhile_

After trying to find something to entertain himself and failing Chris found himself back up front beside of Frank watching the cars pass by on the other side of the highway. "Getting Dark guess I better turn the headlights on," Frank said mostly to himself because he knew his words fell on deaf ears. Chris looked at the clock on the dashboard it was getting about time for Smackdown to start he set for a moment staring at the headlights cussing at himself because he wasn't going the way that they were, that's right Chris was jealous of all those headlights headed south. "I'm gonna go watch Smackdown," Chris said getting up out of the seat and heading toward the back, Leaving Frank only to shake his head.

Chris flopped down on the couch and turned on the t.v. in time to hear it announced that Justin would be facing Mark Henry later on that night, Chris closed his eyes praying that he had heard wrong that Justin wasn't going up against Mark, he knew the younger man could hold his own but he also knew that Mark could do some serious Damage to a person when he wanted too. But before Chris could think anything else his phone rang without looking to see who it was he answered. "Hello," Chris said waiting for the person to answer. "I hope your bloody hell happy," came an angry British voice on the other end.

Before Chris could speak Wade spoke again, "Justin's still having issues from his match with Kruger from this weekend," Wade told the older man. "He didn't say nothing to me about that," Chris said sitting back on the couch holding the phone against his ear. "Of course not, you were to excited about leaving for your bloody tour he didn't want to bother you with it," Wade told him trying to keep his temper under control. "I would have stayed," Chris whispered into the phone. "Really Chris, as big as this tour was too you would you have dropped everything to stay," Wade couldn't help but ask. "I don't know," Chris spoke out loud but was wondering if he had known Justin was still hurt from that match if he would have stayed. "Well I spoke my peace, so go ahead and put the miles between you and Justin," Wade said hanging up the phone before Chris could speak. Looking down at the phone Chris let the tears fall, realizing that this tour might have not been the best thing for him after all.

_Meanwhile_

"Are you crazy," Heath said walking into Justin's locker room without knocking. Justin who was pulling his arm sleeves out of his bag just looked at other man and went about his business. "So your going to give me the silent treatment," Heath said looking at his friend knowing the last thing either of them wanted was an argument. "No, I'm not giving you the silent treatment, just have a match to get ready for," He said pulling off his shirt. "A match in which I think your crazy as hell for saying that you would do," Heath said trying to get the other to look at him. "Just don't start please," Justin said sitting down on the bench and putting his head in his hands.

Before Heath could say anything else Justin's phone went off playing Justin's favorite Fozzy song. Picking the phone up off of Justin's bag Heath handed it too him. "I'll leave you alone to answer it," Heath said as Justin excepted the phone. "Chris," Justin said into the phone after Heath had left the room when he got no answer he spoke again. "Chris is that you," Justin asked hoping the older man would speak. But without getting a response Justin started to speak again only to hear the phone go dead. Justin couldn't help but let the phone fall to the floor as the tears fell as well.

_Meanwhile_

Chris let out the breath that he had held ever since he had dialed Justin's number. Looking down at the phone and realizing he just might have sealed his fate with the younger man he did the only thing he felt like doing, He let out a scream and threw his phone into the mirror that sat across from him in the back of the bus sending pieces of glass everywhere. While standing there trying to catch his breath he knew what he had to do he had to go back, he had to go back for Justin. As he turned and started for the front of the bus he realized from the view out the front wind shield that Frank had already turned the bus around.

"Thank you," He said standing beside the man has he drove, "Well I figured after that phone conversation we forgot someone, so I figured we'd go back and get him," Frank said with a smile. "Yeah, I just realized how much I need him," Chris said looking toward the back of the bus. "You gonna call anybody and tell them your coming," Frank asked glancing over at Chris but keeping his eyes on the road, "No, I'm hoping you get us there before his match, but I'm gonna call Hunter and ask him for Justin sometime off," Chris said going for the bus phone.

_Meanwhile_

"Did you find him," Heath said walking up to Wade, "No, but we've got to be close, We've checked every other spot he could be in," Wade said looking around the room. "We'll we gotta find him one more time, before his match," Heath said scanning the walls. "What are you looking for," Wade asked following his gaze. "Feet, we both know Justin likes to stand on his head," Heath said looking up at Wade with a smile. "Yeah, far too much for one to be normal if you ask me," Wade said with his gaze still scanning the wall. "Well, Since we don't see him, I'm gonna say this, I know you love him Justin, but please don't do nothing stupid to hurt yourself cause of him please," Heath said to what seemed to be an empty room. "Agreed," was the only thing that Wade said when Heath started to pull him from the room, Leaving the South African to his thoughts.

_With Chris_

"How close are we," He asked sitting down beside of Frank. "Twenty-minutes give or take," Frank said seeing the lights of the next city. "Hunter gave me three weeks to make it up to him," Chris said rubbing his hands over his face. "That was awful nice, but I don't think you'll need they three weeks, two maybe but not the three," Frank said trying to make the younger man laugh. "Thanks for the pep talk, just wish Hunter would have told me when Justin's match was," Chris said while looking at the small t.v. in front of him. "Well shows half over so maybe toward the end of it," Frank said shrugging his shoulders.

Before Chris could respond he heard the all to familiar music of Mark Henry, grabbing the t.v. remote he turned the volume up, He knew Justin could hold his own, but his thought's went back to what Wade had said over the phone when Justin's music hit and he walked out, even with the spring in his step Chris could still tell the younger man was hurting. Grabbing the remote Chris turned the t.v. off. "Aren't you going to watch it," Frank asked wondering why Chris had turned the t.v. off. "No," Chris aid with his head in his hands. "Well why not," Frank asked stopping at a stop light. "I can't watch him be tossed around like a rag doll," Chris said looking over at the older man.

_Meanwhile_

"Let me go," yelled Wade as he fought against the hold of Sheamus and Heath as he watched the monitor. "No you can't," Heath said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Wade's waist. "He's gonna get killed at there," Wade said trying to get his arms free. "Now listen here, I don't think Mark would go that far fella," Sheamus said raising an eyebrow at the British man. "I don't bloody hell care what your Irish... Before Wade could say anything else Sheamus covered his mouth with his hand. "Not in front of the children, save that word for later," Sheamus said with a smile. "You better be happy I love you as much as I do," Wade growled at him.

_With Justin_

"You able to finish Gabriel," The Ref got on one knee and asked him as he tried to pull himself up in the corner, "Yeah I'm good," Justin said looking across at Mark nodding and letting him know he was good to go, Justin didn't have time to brace himself before Mark ran at him with full his full weight squashing him between his body and the turnbuckles causing Justin to collapse to the mat holding his ribs in pain. "Come on Henry that's enough," the ref yelled at him as he climbed out of the ring. "Don't you tell me what to do," He yelled back at the ref as he pulled Justin out of the ring. "I'm gonna make you fly boy," Mark said to Justin as he picked him up and launched him toward the ring post.

Justin had tried to put his hands up in time to soften the blow but didn't have any luck, His head hit the ring post with a sick thud, He could hear Michael Cole and JBL yelling that someone needed to stop the match, "Justin are you able to finish," The ref asked him with a hand on his back. "Yeah just let me get up," Justin said trying to push himself up but couldn't make it. "No I'm done," Justin said hissing in pain as it raced through his body. "Ring the bell," the ref and turned to the time-keeper who rang the bell. "Get out of my way I'm not done," Mark said pushing the ref out-of-the-way. Justin could hear the crowd screaming and yelling but he hurt too bad to roll over and look. He could hear the sound of a chair hitting someone he wasn't for sure who it was till he heard Mark grunt in pain, Someone had come to save him.

_Backstage_

"You bloody hell have to let me go out there now, Wade said looking at Sheamus but was pointing to the monitor in front of him. "No not really, besides if you'd learn to look at stuff you point at then you'd see Mark's being taken care of as you point fella," Sheamus said nodding toward the t.v. screen. "Where the hell did he come from," Wade asked looking at Sheamus. "Through the crowd, seems to be holding his own as well, that's gonna leave a mark," Sheamus said nodding toward the screen. "About time he showed up," Wade said crossing his arms and watching the screen.

_With Justin_

Justin couldn't help but say a silent pray thanking the one who had come out to help, he knew Mark had gone by the book but he hadn't been for sure he could have taken anymore of the hits though his whole body hurt. "Come on Justin let's get you rolled over, I'll help you," one of the trainers told him. "Alright," Justin said letting the man help him. "How many fingers," the ref asked him holding up two fingers. "If you would hold them still I'd tell you," Justin said closing his eyes. "Well I can tell already you've got a concussion, so let's get you to the back," the trainer looked at him, "I wanna thank who helped me," Justin said hissing trying to wrap his arm around his ribs. "He'll be here soon enough now let's go," the trainer held on to one side as Justin used the ring to walk.

"You ever pull a stunt like that again, "I'll make you regret it," Chris said shoving Mark to the floor. Chris looked around in time enough to see Justin and the trainer make the corner of the ring, he slowly made his way over to the younger man and offered him his shoulder. Justin slowly nodded his head yes as Chris wrapped his arm around his waist and helped the trainer walk him up the ramp. "What are you doing here," Justin whispered. "I came back to tell you, that I was sorry, and realized no matter how many miles I put between us, you by my side is what I'm always going to want," Chris said with a small smile. "Ok," Justin said in a small voice trying to cover the pain. "I also got you three weeks off, by the looks of it your going to need it," Chris said as he looked Justin up and down.

"You did what," Justin asked looking at him surprised. "I got you three weeks off so you can come out on the road with me, please say you'll come," Chris said looking at the other man. Justin stood there and thought about it, three weeks home alone or three weeks with Chris on the road. "Ok I'll go with you," Justin said hissing again. "Good now let's get you looked at, cause we've got miles to go.

* * *

**My first short story so sorry for any mistakes I'm sure that there was some I missed.**

**Hope you liked it and Thanks for reading Please Review and let me know what you thought.**

**Will have more updates for my other stories coming soon...**


End file.
